1. Field of the Invention
Carpet steam cleaning equipment
2. Description of Related Art
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the height adjustment pin (18) is attached to the stabilizing leg extension (1).
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning. Thus, it is stated that FIG. 15 comprises a perspective exploded view of height adjustment means (3), meaning that the latter is in fact the former and the former, the latter. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated for certain assemblies herein that inter-threading (71) comprises the stabilizing leg extension's (1) connection means (15) to the cleaning wand (200). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the inter-threading (71) of parts will always amount to connection means (15) but connection means (15) may be inter-threading (71) in one case but something else—telescopic force-fitting (72), for instance—in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, it is said the steam cleaning wand (200) comprises a cleaning head (203). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, upwards or downwards, refer to the positioning of an object in the manner in which it would be typically oriented for use or viewing. It is, thus, said that the cleaning wand's cleaning head (203) is disposed at the lower end thereof, that the stabilizing leg extension (1) comprises and upper connective end (12) and a lower cleaning end (11); that it (1) extends downward to contact the carpet (600); and that supplemental cleaning extensions may be disposed upon the cleaning wand's (200) upper surface within a stowage nest (5) provided therefor. Such terms are meant to retain their meaning regardless of reorientation such as, for instance, even if the cleaning assembly were displayed upside down.
In some instances, words or phrases have been expressed as adjectives or nouns in a shorthand manner or even coined herein to suit needs for convenient description or clarification. Thus, the term spring-loaded denotes the presence of a tensioned spring feature by which an object is urged in movement from one disposition or position to another.
Similarly, the adjective snap-fit locking fashion expresses mechanical phenomena with particular reference to spring-loaded adjustment features wherein, for example, a mobile pin (181) may be made to seat within an immobile receptacle detent (32) provided for it and become dependably retained, or locked, thereby. The arrangement infers spring-like flexibility in the mobile member wherein it is forced into a tensioned state until released, urging it to suddenly resume or snap into a state of non-tension.
The phrase continuous communication describes a condition in which two chambered constructs are connected together in a manner which permits the passage of the contents of one to interchange smoothly with the other. Thus, where there is a juncture of one system with another attended by flowage of air or liquids, the contents are disposed to flow in each of them unimpeded by any interposing obstacle, such as might be suitable for a bifurcated steam cleaning tube through which air or liquid is designed to flow in a given direction. The term, thus, denotes an opened, rather than closed, state between the two joined conduits.
The term telescopic, an unfortunate misapplication of an adjective intended for a certain other more appropriate description, is adopted herein because of its widespread acceptance to describe in shorthand expression the force-fitting of tubular components wherein the outer diameter of the inserted member comprises smaller dimension than the inner diameter of the receiving member. It, thus denotes a sleeved relationship between the two and in this usage has absolutely nothing to do with the optical magnifying instrument which only incidentally comprises those connecting properties.
While undertaking a carpet (600) steam cleaning task wherein pressured steam is remotely powered from a steam generator and suctioned waste withdrawn from the carpet is transferred by conduit (220) to a waste collector at the remote site,—clearly a commercial enterprise—the operator (500) grips the cleaning wand (200) with both hands. The traditional cleaning wand (200) is often provided a handhold (207) to accommodate one of the operator's (500) hands, the other grasping the wand (200) somewhere nearby along its (200) length such that the operator's (500) body is somewhat forwardly inclined in the effort. Experience teaches that by reason of that ill-postured stance, the task is accompanied by considerable unwanted back strain. Those who undertake carpet (600) steam cleaning day after day experience severe back discomfort, often to the point of suffering life-long injury as a result. It is the weight of the liquid cleaning agents coursing through the wand (200) as well as that of holding up and guiding the cantilevered equipment itself which is responsible for the problem. That has historically led to the development of equipment designs tending to minimize the weight-borne difficulties.
We have had with us the more truly upright constructions, such as those for home operated vacuum cleaners, for example—and there are extant vacuum cleaners which are convertible to carpet cleaners upon the substitution of appropriate gadgetry.
Efforts to ease the manual energy required to operate any carpet (600) steam cleaning equipment have been underway for some time. There have been a number of patented arrangements wherein the quest for suitable weight distribution during operation was thought to be fulfilled merely by disposing a set of wheels back slightly toward the operator (500), usually inside a housing enlarged for the purpose. Some of those include U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,402 issued to and U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0172769 filed by Giddings, et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,761,955 issued to Hiltz; and U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0186367 filed by Field, et. al.
Where wheels are added to the cleaning end (201) of the more upright units to provide a more gliding action to the work, they are invariably placed—probably for reasons of streamlined product consolidation—within only a few inches of the weight-contributing cleaning end's suction. True, the point at which the wheels roll upon the carpet (600) may be perceived as an incidental leverage fulcrum as well as a friction relieving device. However, their short displacement from the cleaning action has provided only a very limited leverage benefit. Helpful as wheels might be for the more residentially operated upright or canister designs, they seem to have been withheld from employment in the forwardly directed wand (200) mechanisms used commercially—perhaps wisely so.
For professional carpet (600) steam cleaning, experience has taught the benefit of employing a machine with a wand (200) directed forward at an angle of declination from the horizontal. One can see that such a design provides more of a desired horizontal force vector component to the operation and is, therefore, more effective. However, that does not eliminate the problem. The operator (500) still bears considerable cantilevered weight in undertaking the task even when the design is such as to permit a more upright posture during the effort.
What seems to be most needed is a way to reduce the effect of the cantilevered weight imposed upon the operator (500)—the provision of something shifting the force component vectors around to provide upward support against the wand's (200) lateral aspect. This was very nearly perceived in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,922 issued to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,855 issued to Murphy, et. al., where, in each, a pivotable leg could be swung from a stowed position into a dependable support for useful self-standing walk-away disposition. Although not quite as instructive, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,876 issued to Kemnitz should not be overlooked on the matter of walk-away stowage supports. In Murphy, et. al, the inventor spoke in terms of “three point support”, provided by the cleaning end's (201) contact with the carpet (600) together with a U-shaped prong at the end of the support permitting the wand's (200) weight to be shared there at two of the three points. Had the Smith and Murphy, et. al. patents not been limited by their proclaimed features, the support legs of either might well have been permitted, with a little modification, to play a weight-sharing role during the carpet (600) steam cleaning operation itself. Earlier, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,346 issued to Hoover, a step had been tentatively taken in that direction, wherein the cleaning unit could be re-stationed from time to time, as it were, although not moved about upon the support during actual cleaning operation. Aside from those, there appears to be no other truly relevant precedent along that line. Nonetheless, this useful bit of history should be recognized as one serving as a guide to the subject matter hereof.
If a support could be devised to share the steam cleaner's weight during actual operation, as opposed merely to walk-away stand alone purposes, further innovation might even permit its construction to participate not only in weight sharing but in the cleaning operation itself. This might be feasible by forming the support as part of a bifurcated or Y-shaped cleaning wand (200) which emits pressured steam and cleaning agents into the carpet (600) and withdraws air and soiled liquid from it—just as in the manner of the more traditional steam cleaning wand (200) itself. The doubled cleaning head (203) thus provided would offer even more enhancement to the system. Granted, there are doubled head (203) carpet (600) steam cleaners extant which incidentally even provide some increased operation stability as well as that for the equipment's stowage or walk-away stand alone purposes. However, because those fall more generally into the category of upright or canister cleaners, they bear little relevance to the currently more favored wand type (200) commercial steam cleaner wherein cantilevered weight imposes such an unwanted challenge upon the operator (600).